Sorrow
by erebororbust
Summary: This can't be the end. He can't just die. (oneshot.)


**Hello, all. If you have read and are following my multi-chap story "Take Me Home", you're probably wondering: where's chapter five? Well, if I'm being honest, I only have a short first paragraph started so far, and then I got writer's block. This is something I wrote to try and get through it.**

 **This is actually something I've been teasing my friend about for a while. Her favorite character is Lance, and we both adore Plance, and I'm a horrible person so I told her I was going to kill Lance. She freaked the heck out but I just laughed, because like I said, I'm horrible. Anyway, I'll go ahead and stop talking so you can dive right in!**

* * *

 _No._

Pidge's knees collided with the hard metal floor. She dropped her Bayard beside her without a second thought, instead using her hands to put pressure on top of the gaping hole in Lance's chest. In mere seconds her hands were coated with warm, sticky blood.

This couldn't be happening. This was wrong, this was so, so _wrong_. She needed him. She _needed_ the tanned Cuban. He was a part of her now. They had grown so close, so close together and now-

Pidge dimly realized that tears were running down her cheeks and dripping off of her chin, dropping lightly onto Lance's chest.

"Hey, don't cry," Lance's eyes were trained on hers as he reached up and wiped a tear away. His hand gently slid down her cheek to lightly cup the side of her face. Pidge's lip trembled and a large sob burst free. She leaned her head into his hand and brought one of her blood sticky ones to hold onto his.

"I don't want you to leave," She whispered. She wanted him to stay, to hold her, to let her cry on his shoulder and wrap his arms around her and rock her back and forth until the steady rhythm lulled her to sleep in his lap. If he left her…

"I know, Pidge, I know…" Her eyes went to his.

He watched her with a calm love in his ocean eyes. There was so much warmth, so much kindness in those eyes. She could stare at them forever and know that they'd never change. That that love would always be there when she looked at them.

Pidge shook violently, her shoulders shaking. Tears dropped to Lance's chest, mixing with blood. She continued to press his hand to her cheek.

"Pidge…"

Her eyes snapped shut. She clenched her teeth together as more tears came.

"Please don't leave me… Lance, I-I love you, I've always loved you so much, just stay, don't leave, I need you to _stay_ for me, don't leave, you can't leave me…"

Her eyes opened and they locked with his. His eyes were so soft, so gentle. There was so much reassurance there.

"I love you too, Katie, I love you more than I could ever say. You've been the sun shining over the beach that is my life, and I don't know what it would look like now if I hadn't met you." His mouth stretched into a smile that spoke a million words to her.

"It- it'll be okay. You're going to be okay. You'll be okay, Katie, I-I'll always be here, watching out for you. You… you don't need to worry about me. I-It's going to be alright." Another sob came and Pidge squeezed his hand.

"But I don't want you to leave… I need you…" Her voice was hoarse from crying. She needed him. She had to keep him with her. She loved him so much, what would happen to that love if he left?

"I know… Katie, I know. It's going… it's going to be okay. Don't worry… don't worry about me. You d-don't need to." His eyes were starting to dim. The ocean in those pupils was beginning to dry up, his breaths were getting shorter and uneven. Panic seized Pidge's heart. He couldn't… he couldn't _die_ , he had to stay with her-

"Lance, _Lance_ , _please_ , breathe, come back, don't leave, don't- don't do this to me, you have so- so much to live for, come back, please breathe, keep breathing, I need you to _keep_ _breathing_ -" She almost choked on another sob. Her eyes flitted shut and she gripped his hand so hard as if he was the only thing keeping _her_ alive.

"Katie…" His voice was a ghost of a whisper. She opened her eyes to watch his face as more tears dripped onto his chest.

"Te amo, cariño… te quiero mucho." He smiled his last smile, a warm, gentle one meant solely for her. His eyes drifted close, his mouth relaxing a little but still holding the smile. His chest slowly rose and came back down. It didn't rise again. His hand went lax in hers.

Her breath hitched and her entire body went rigid. Another tear slid down her cheek and fell to Lance's chest.

"No… Lance, no…" Her voice sounded so _loud_. There should be more noises, she should be able to hear Lance's breath, he should be talking to her, she should hear _more_ than just the sounds _she_ was making!

"Lance… please, Lance, dear Lord, please, come back… yo también te amo, Lance, I love you too, please, yo también te amo, _please come back_ Lance-" a sob broke free. Trembling, she took Lance's hand in both of hers. She brought it close to her and lightly kissed his knuckles.

" _Te amo, cariño… te quiero mucho._ "

She leaned down, and resting her forehead on his chest and closing her eyes, holding his hand in hers, she screamed. She screamed so frightfully loud and broken, a high-pitched wail that was drawn out and even when she stopped, it echoed across the walls.

Her breathing was labored. Her chest heaved and her tears were still flowing.

"Please…" Came her grief-stricken whisper.

And although she had pleaded, although she had screamed and cried and begged for him, although even _he_ longed to, Lance didn't come back.

* * *

 **I'm evil, aren't I? X3**

 **Te amo, cariño = I love you, sweetie.**

 **Te quiero mucho = I love you so much.**

 **Yo también te amo = I love you too.**

 **Thank you for reading, everyone. Reviews are appreciated! Let me know if you cried or not ;)**


End file.
